


An Easy Game

by starryknightskies



Series: incorrect sanders sides quotes [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, based on an incorrect quote, everyone loves virgil, me included, so here's a short drabble about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: The Sides are hanging out and Patton wants to play a game. Virgil isn't really feeling it, but the others won't let him get out of it





	An Easy Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying writing for this fandom, and have been wanting to start a little series about incorrect sanders sides quotes, so if you have any requests, send them in!

The Sides were having a relaxing evening, lounging around the living room of the Mind Palace. Patton and Logan were seated on the couch, Virgil relaxing on the stairs, and Roman singing and dancing along to the Disney movie that was playing on the tv. Patton was paying more attention to the extravagant performance being put on instead of the movie while Logan had his nose buried in a book. Virgil had his headphones on, attention focused on his phone instead of the ridiculous booty shaking happening in front of him.

It wasn't long before the credits were rolling and Patton clapped excitedly, bouncing in his seat as Roman bowed with a sweep of his arm. "That was wonderful Roman!"

"But of course! I am a natural born performer after all. Everything I do turns out wonderful!" Roman couldn't help but brag a little, a proud grin on his face. He wouldn't even let Virgil's scoff distract him from his good mood. 

"If we're done for the night..." Virgil sat up straight, pulling the headphones off his head to rest around his neck. "I think I'm going to head back to my room now."

Patton shook his head, standing up quickly. "No! Don't go yet! Why don't we play a game?"

"A game? That sounds like an excellent idea!" Roman perked up immediately, eyes lighting up. "What did you have in mind?"

"Why not something simple to start off? Like..." Patton trailed off, tapping his chin thoughtfully before smiling. "The floor is lava!"

"The floor is lava? What are we, five?" Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow, unimpressed.

Roman frowned at him before turning his attention to Patton. "He's right. We should do something more appropriate for our age. So instead of that, the floor is hating Virgil."

Patton nodded excitedly before realizing what was said, and he quickly hopped up on to the couch while Logan pulled his feet up as well. Roman climbed up on the entertainment center and they all turned to look at Virgil expectantly. He just sighed, rolled his eyes, before dropping down onto his knees and laying face down on the floor.

"Virgil! No!" 

Virgil couldn't help but smirk at the outrage his actions caused from the others, but he wasn't expecting was two different sets of arms scooping him up and carrying him over to the couch. He let his body stay limp, allowing them to settle him across their laps while a hand, he didn't know who's, petted through his hair.

"Let's not have any more of that nonsense, okay?" Patton asked, gently rubbing a hand along Virgil's back.

"Patton's right!" Roman exclaimed, continuing his petting of Virgil's hair. "We all care a great deal for you, and you can't expect us to idly sit by while you bring yourself down. Even if it's in a small way like that."

"You're an important part of the group and tearing yourself down isn't going to change that fact." Logan chimed in, having finally put his book down.

Virgil felt his chest grow warm and he buried his face in Roman's leg, hoping to hide the redness in his cheeks. Tearing himself down was a bit of a habit, but he was glad that he had the others here who wouldn't let stand for it. It really made him feel... loved. Not that he would ever admit it, of course.


End file.
